blinx_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Melow-D
Melow-D is a known musician who also does general work in the Time Factory. They are a fan character made by YoshiandBlinx. This character is currently in a state of work in progress. Appearance Personality Melow-D is often described as 'mellow' and lazy. They can be seen lounging in their studio or even dozing off. They are often reclusive with what they share or talk about and may even give short responses, but once you get them talking about something they enjoy they can turn very talkative and louder in nature. Despite them normally being laid back, they can have their moments. They may have times of stress when in a large group of people or crowds in general. They will also tend to get worked up over a piece of their studio equipment breaking. Their personality shifts when they're live on the radio. Co-workers of Melow describe them as 'a whole different person' on air compared to a more casual conversation with them. Melow is known for voicing over radio stations and advertisements in the Time Factory and producing music as a DJ. Though they are generally recognized by the community, they tend to be very secretive and likes to keep people guessing often out of amusement, but also out of them being reclusive. They often like to be in a 'state of zen' where they are often lost in the music they listen to. On days off, the worlds they often go to are quiet and reserved. An example would be the Half and Half World from MOTAS. Skills and Abilities Melow's abilities are mainly audio based. They are almost always listening to music and have developed a good ear for smaller details in sounds that most others would not recognize. This also poses as a problem with their communication, as they can often 'tune people out', making them quite unreliable during a conversation. Melow can also use sound waves as a weapon, more so for jamming or altering technology in places they need to. This is useful for places that are abandoned, in contrast to a mission where stealth is required. Concepts for a sound device for Melow are currently being worked on. Equipment Melow uses the TS-4000 Star LV.2 sweeper as an overall 'balanced' work device. They describe it as "just the right level" for their job. Backstory Work in progress! Team Melow is currently not in a team and is often on solo missions/assignments. Their main job is the same as any other Time Sweeper: to clean up glitches in time. There is a warp gate room in the Time Factory that Melow is mainly assigned to, but on more rare occasions get sent to another warp gate if the job is suitable for them. Melow is not very agile and tends to be slow and clumsy when put in more difficult situations. Melow is not as actively assigned to missions as much as a common time sweeper due to their reputation to music and other media work in the time factory. Relationships Their relations to other Time Sweepers is unknown. It is assumed Melow has a high respect for Blinx and the other teams. Concept and Creation * The creation of Melow is derived from the character creator in MOTAS. Trivia * The name Melow-D is an obvious play on the words 'melody' and 'mellow'. It is reflective of their personality and the type of music they make. ** It is unknown if Melow is their actual name or a nickname. * Melow's jacket can be considered to be one of the few stylish brands of clothing few can find as of now. This is because a close relative of Melow who also works on the radio station had given it to them. Official Artwork MelowD dimensions.png|Artwork from their latest released track. Category:Fan Characters Category:Time Sweepers Category:Cats Category:Creator Entries